Users have access to an ever increasing variety of content, such as from cable and satellite television to streaming content via the Internet. Consequently, users are now able to access hundreds of channels that may have different types of content, such as television programs, video-on-demand, movies, sporting events, and so forth.
One technique that has been developed to help the users navigate through this vast amount of content is through the use of an electronic program guide (EPG). The EPG provides functionality similar to a printed program guide by informing the users as to which content is available and where that content is located, e.g., what channel is broadcasting the particular content. The EPG may also provide additional functionality to enable users to actually navigate to particular content represented in the EPG, cause the content to be recorded by a digital video recorder, order pay-per-view content, and so on. Because the amount of content that is available is ever increasing, however, traditional EPGs may be inefficient when confronted with hundreds and even thousands of channels of content.